


Is It Him?

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie hears Peggy crying one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Him?

Sometimes Angie heard Peggy crying. Usually it was very late at night and it was almost always after a bad case. Sometimes Peggy would get up in the middle of the night and pace the halls. Other times she’d do what she was doing now, crying quietly in her bedroom. Angie decided that she needed to check on Peggy, to make sure she was alright. 

Angie knocked quietly then slid in, leaving the door a little open. “Peg?” Peggy sat up in bed, wiping furiously at her face. “Hey, it’s alright.” Angie came and perched on the side of Peggy’s bed. Peggy’s eyes were wide, red, and looked sad enough to break the happiest woman’s heart. “Come here.” Angie moved to sit next to Peggy, sliding in under the covers and pulling the smaller woman in under her arm. “You tell me what’s got you up so late crying your eyes out.” Peggy’s arms moved around Angie’s waist, pulling herself close as could be. “Is it him?” 

She just nodded and Angie kissed Peggy’s forehead. She’d get caught in memories of Steve Rogers and the tears would flow. The way Peggy loved Steve was the way Angie loved Peggy, but that wasn’t something she could easily tell the woman. Especially not when Peggy was holding her as she was crying over her dead lover. Angie just rubbed Peggy’s back and let her catch her breath. That was mostly what Peggy needed in moments like this, and though sometimes it broke her heart, Angie would always oblige. 

“You are the dearest friend I could ever ask for, Angie.” Peggy looked up at Angie from where she lay. Those wide eyes were red around the edges, long lashes long since cleaned of its mascara were clumped together. Angie just couldn’t take it. She leaned down to run her thumb under Peggy’s eyes, wiping away her tears. She was natural right now, and more beautiful than Angie had ever seen her. Her fingertips ran over Peggy’s cheek all the way down to her throat. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Peggy’s words were beautiful and everything Angie had ever wanted to hear from another woman. She cupped Peggy’s face in her hands and kissed her forehead. Her lips trailed to Peggy’s temple, then just under her eye. Angie could feel Peggy’s breath quicken and her eyelashes flutter against Angie’s cheek She kissed a little lower, to Peggy’s cheek, then just next to her mouth. Angie thought her heart might just crawl right out of her body, but it stayed in by some miracle. Angie pulled together the last of her courage and brushed her lips over Peggy’s. It was feather light, just a brush, but Angie felt like someone had stoked a flame in her belly. 

Instead of pulling back, Peggy landed a soft kiss back on Angie’s lips. It was a few pecks until either of them pressed for longer than a few seconds. It was finally Peggy who dipped her hand into Angie’s hair and held her close. She let out breathy little sounds that crawled inside Angie’s head and would stay there for the rest of her life. Angie could taste sleep and tears in Peggy’s kiss, but it didn’t matter. Peggy wasn’t crying anymore. They were kissing and it was better than Angie had ever imagined. And she’d imagined a lot. 

They kissed for some time until they both relaxed a little too much and eventually drifted off. It never ended up being more than kissing, but the night was incredible. Angie woke up alone the next day, but Peggy made it a point to phone her at lunch. She couldn’t talk long, but Angie loved that Peggy had thought to phone her even though she was terribly busy. On her way home from today’s audition she was going to pick up some of that nice tea for Peggy. Angie had laid with her while she cried, but one night she wanted to lay with her when she smiled. Angie wasn’t sure how to get there, but she figured that some good tea was a start. She’d make sure English knew how much Angie cared every day for the rest of her life even if she went broke buying tea.


End file.
